Full Moon Rising
by Kizmetsgirl
Summary: When the Doctor and Rose land on a dangerous planet, riddled with traps and predators, they find not all monsters are bad - and everything is not always as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

_Blood._

_Hazy red clouds, the pitch of confusion, powdered ebony pupils. Shrieking roars pounded fragile eardrums and a sense of spine-tingling numbness cascaded from muscled shoulders down to sinewy calves._

_Bang._

_Intense pain erupted in her shoulder muscle, causing the beast to roar and its captive to howl in pain. _

_Running._

_The beast ran and ran, mind racing and muscles shuddering. Its captive screamed at it to stop, for the pain to stop, but the beast launched itself on. _

_Fire._

_They were trapped, the beast and its captive, the beast snarling and its captive staring fearfully at the flames twisting their way to the sky._

_Guns._

_The beast hissed at the potent smell of silver wafting from the guns' barrels. Men surrounded them, shouting muffled commands and warnings. The beast's eyes flared, instincts screaming to protect its captive at any cost. But it was surrounded. _

_Roars._

_The beast howled as its clan slashed and stomped on the men, disarming and dismembering alike._

_Murder._

_The beast's captive sobbed to herself as the beast's claws ripped through the man in its path, and watched it rip the hand back out. Her hand. Stained with blood._

Elizabeth gasped, jerking up into a sitting position, sweat pouring down her face. She wiped a clammy hand across her pale forehead and took a few shuddering breaths to calm herself. Groaning, she lied back.

Sighing, she stared at her ceiling, cobalt eyes tracing the spiny, white patterns with little interest. Sitting up and resting her weight onto her elbows, she brought her hands up in front of her to examine. On the surface, they were clean, pale, and smooth, but on the inside, she knew they were drenched in blood – and not her own.

Letting out a shuddering breath, she recalled the horrified look on the man's face before she thrust her clawed hand straight through his gut. It was horrible to think about, the way his face had contorted in pain, his spine snapping with a sickening crack. The beast in her had been unsatisfied with only his blood but, to her relief, her family had already killed the others.

Her father justified murder without blinking, no remorse. _They were trying to kill you. Kill or be killed._ Elizabeth had not bothered pointing out that the men had only attacked her because the clan had been killing _them_. It would not have made any difference.

"Elizabeth," Her father's deep voice resonated up the stairs and into her room. "Come here." Elizabeth rolled from the bed and landed gracefully on the balls of her feet. Rising, she draped her thin cloak over her shoulder and followed her father's voice to the study. The room, like the rest of the house, was made of wood and smelled deeply of pine. The walls were littered with shelves containing a myriad of leather-bound books on innumerable subjects. The hard-wood floors were bare except for a thick, maroon rug made of the skins of local _Yukah_. Atop the rug sat a beautifully-made mahogany desk, and atop the desk sat her father. Hands interlaced, he stared at her critically with deep golden eyes. Three young males, Shane, Ryan, and Dan stood around him, dutifully awaiting orders.

"Daughter," Her father greeted, curtly. Elizabeth nodded her head in a respectful gesture.

"Father," She returned, fighting to keep her face straight and void of emotion. Her father leaned

back in his chair and continued.

"The happenings at last night's hunt are never to be repeated. Is that clear?" Elizabeth frowned.

"But father, I – "

"_But_ nothing," Her father retorted icily. "Your hesitation last night nearly cost Mike dearly." Ryan's amber eyes flashed at the mention of his brother. Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue, but her father silenced her with an open palm.

"Do not interrupt me, Elizabeth." He continued. "One more issue. '_But'_ is a word for excuses, used by lesser beings. I wish to never hear it again in my presence. Understood?" Elizabeth's face was smooth and controlled.

"Perfectly," She replied. Her father grunted and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. When she was out of sight, he turned to the boys.

"Follow her."


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfiction that I've actually published, so please read and review.

Also, I unfortunately don't own Doctor Who. If I did, Billie Piper and David Tennant would never leave.

* * *

The Doctor was bored.

Looking around the TARDIS control room, he tried to find something to do. Rose and her flimsy human body had decided to go take a nap, leaving the Doctor alone.

Sighing, he moseyed over to the TARDIS console and circled the center column, tracing his fingers over the buttons and knobs. Cocking his head to the side, he squinted and leaned in when he noticed a brightly flashing mauve light. Curious, he decided to do what he did best – play with the TARDIS.

* * *

Rose groaned, rubbing her heavy eye lids. Sitting up, she swayed a bit and allowed her dizziness to quell before rising to her feet.

The Doctor was constantly vivid and lively, ready to travel to new worlds and get into trouble. Rose had to constantly remind him that her human body could only take so much before she would crash.

"Oh well," She mumbled, slipping into the bathroom. "Don't wanna keep him waitin' too long."

* * *

The doctor hummed to himself – sonic screwdriver in hand – as he tinkered with the TARDIS console absentmindedly. A shrill beep sounded suddenly from the ship and the doctor held the screwdriver between his teeth as he pulled out a pair of spectacles. Brows furrowed, he leaned in closer to look at the alien symbols racing across the framed screen. He was too absorbed to notice his companion's entrance.

"You ever get tired of messin' with that stuff?" She wondered.

The Doctor, dropping the sonic screwdriver as he broke from his reverie, glanced back and noted Rose leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest as she observed him.

"Don't you ever get tired of sleeping?" He retorted, his eyes darting back to the screen.

Rose scowled, pushing off the wall and moving to stand over the Doctor, hands on her hips.

"Well, some of us actually _need_ to sleep every once and a while," She snapped back lightly, poking the back of his head playfully. "Don't you _ever_ sleep?"

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair where Rose had poked him and stood to tower over her. He nodded his head from side to side, his face twisted into a look of thoughtful concentration.

"Mm, well, sleep? Never was a fan, tires me out." He babbled his nose scrunching as he continued. "Also, I used to drool…"

Rose broke into a huge smile as she watched him continue on. Shaking her head at his antics, she turned and strode over to the captain's chair, plopping down and bringing her legs up to her chest.

"You gonna babble all day?" She interrupted. "Or are you gonna tell me why the TARDIS is shrieking like that?"

The Doctor, remembering his earlier troubles, hurried back over to the screen.

"Right, sorry," He murmured absentmindedly.

Rose watched him a moment as his eyes raked across the alien symbols with unbelievable speed. His brows rose further and further as he continued.

"That's odd…"

Rose watched the doctor as he flew around the console and tweaked with levers and buttons. A bit concerned, Rose hopped to her feet and hurried to the Doctor's side.

"What is it?" She wondered.

The Doctor frowned, staring at the TARDIS screen.

"It's the TARDIS," He responded distractedly. "She's… falling."

He rushed to the other side of the console and tapped some leavers. The TARDIS lurched to the side and both the Doctor and Rose clung to the console to stay standing.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted over the roar of the TARDIS sparking. "What's wrong?"

She watched him, wide eyes, as his bewildered face peered at the console screen.

"We've locked onto some gravity source," The Doctor called back, ducking to avoid a spark. "She's being pulled into it!"

Rose stared at the Doctor's face but to her relief his lips curled upward into a grin. If the Doctor wasn't concerned, Rose wouldn't worry.

"One more planet to explore," Rose called curiously.

"Oh yes!" The Doctor returned, hand wrapping around a long lever. "Alonsy!"

He jerked the lever downward and the TARDIS twisted into movement. Rose grinned as she watched the Doctor race around the TARDIS console, banging here, twisting there – he'd look like a loon to anyone that didn't know him.

"Almost there!" He shouted, an almost maniacal grin twisting his handsome face.

He and Rose braced themselves against the console as the TARDIS knocked back and forth before coming to a final stand still, sending its occupants flying a few feet back. Rose laughed as the air was knocked from her lungs and the TARDIS ceiling suddenly came into view. The Doctor was standing in seconds, grasping her arm and hoisting her to her feet, bounding to the TARDIS doors. They paused, hands resting on the door handle.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, leaning toward The Doctor conspiratorially.

He waggled his eyebrows at her enticingly.

"I've no idea," He replied, mysteriously, coffee eyes wide with childish wonder. Her lighter eyes matched his expression as he continued. "We could be anywhere, any-when."

Rose's tongue poked out from behind her pearly teeth.

"It could be dangerous," She elaborated.

The couple stared at each other for a moment before both broke out into huge grins and burst through the TARDIS doors.

Rose yelped as she felt the heel of her foot stumble on a rocky ledge. Gravity quickly dragged her skittering down the steep cliff and landed her onto the surface below. Her feet sunk instantly into the mushy ground, sending her sprawling clumsily foreword. The sandy sewage sucked her in like a vacuum so she was covered up to her shoulders.

"Doctor!" She called urgently.

She twisted her heavy limbs to the side, trying to get a look at The Doctor. It was like trying to swim through drying cement. The Doctor himself grunted with effort beside her.

"Hold on!" He called back to her.

He was neck-deep in the swampy slush, struggling to reach and grasp a large, bulbous flower growing at the edge of the mossy pool.

"Doctor," Rose called, feeling herself sink deeper. "Can you get it?"

The Doctor groaned as he stretched his arm to the limit.

"I can't!" He called back, frustrated. "Rose, you think you could give me a push?"

Rose took in a deep breath of the damp air.

"I'll try," She replied, leaning back and raising her tired legs to the doctor's sunken back and pushing as hard as she could.

He inched forward slowly.

"I got it!" He called as he reached the plant.

Rose sunk lower and struggled to keep her mouth above the surface.

"Hold on, one more second!" The Doctor assured her.

He brushed the tips of his fingers across a crease in the flower and the crimson petals opened to show spiny fangs. The plant closed its mouth around the doctor and pulled him effortlessly from the muck. Seconds later, the sonic screwdriver's blue light glowed from the plant's mouth and it lurched, spitting him out on the dry grass.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled when she slipped out of sight beneath the muck.

He leapt atop the plant's head and it shrieked and shook in protest. Angry, it splashed its head down into the surrounding muck to try and dislodge The Doctor. Under the surface, he reached his arm out desperately for Rose, feeling her fingers ghost across his, then slip just out of reach. Returning to the surface, the plant flicked its weight and the doctor flew off and landed a few yards away, his head colliding with a tree.


End file.
